Minecraft Survival Let's Plays
Minecraft Survival Let's Play is a YouTube series made by CaptainSparklez, currently consisting of 10 seasons. Season 1: Vanilla Survival * This season involves no mods and revolves around vanilla Minecraft. * Finished after defeating the Ender Dragon in episode 40 (or 39, if you don't count the Pimp My Minecraft episode that Jordan omitted from the episode counting). Season 2: Modded Survival * This season added several mods to his series. They included: *# DivineRPG *# Pet Bats *# The Jerry Mod *# Tale of Kingdoms *# Not Enough Items (Recipe Mod) *# TF2 Teleporters *# Damage Indicators *# Bibliocraft Season 3: Aether II * It's focus was the Aether II and Aetheric Crusade Mods. * Jordan canceled this season after nine episodes due to the mod's bugs and lack of content, as it was still in its early stages of development. Season 4: Hexxit * This season added a Modpack called Hexxit, which is focused on adventure and exploration. * It had 69 episodes and ended on January 25, 2014. Season 5: Ultra Modded Survival * This was part 1 of a 2-season series, consisting of episodes 1-100 plus an encore episode. * This season included about fifty mods that added over 20,000 items the major focus being the OreSpawn Mod. * The first part of it ended on August 7, 2014. * This season existed mostly on Sparklez's first channel, but streams of the less interesting content (grinding, building, repeating processes, etc.) on his Twitch were uploaded to his second channel (all found in a playlist here). * Several episodes in this series were omitted from counting because they were highlights and cuts of action from Twitch streams. Season 6: Super Modded Survival * This season focused on the mod Eternal Isles. * It uses many of the mods from Seasons 2 and 3. * Its run on YouTube ended in 31 episodes, but it was continued on Twitch streams. Season 7: Super Ultra Modded Survival * This series was a continuation of Ultra Modded Survival, consisting of episodes 101-140. * This season combined the biggest mods from all previous seasons, plus a few from Mianite Season 2, as well as several smaller mods. * This season existed mostly on Sparklez's first channel, but streams of the less interesting content (grinding, building, repeating processes, etc.) on his Twitch were uploaded to his second channel, as were episodes 138, 139, and 140 (all found in a playlist here). * Several episodes in this series were omitted from counting because they were highlights and cuts of action from Twitch streams. Season 8: Hardcore Revival * This season was recorded in version 1.13 of vanilla and focused on exploring that version's new features. * Lasted 21 episodes. Season 9: Stoneblock Survival * Edited episodes of this series were uploaded to CaptainSparklez while uncut Twitch streams were uploaded to CaptainSparklez2. * Co-oped by X33N. Season 10: Ultra Modded Revival * Edited episodes of this series were uploaded to CaptainSparklez while uncut Twitch streams were uploaded to CaptainSparklez2. * Co-oped by X33N and hosted on MCProHosting servers. Category:Browse Category:Minecraft series Category:Gaming series